The present invention relates to the field of access monitoring and, more particularly, to an access monitoring system for medical kits.
Medical kits have become commonplace features in a variety of private and public locations, as required by law and/or need. Often, medical kits contain valuable medical supplies and/or devices like the portable automated external defibrillators (AEDs) found in many public buildings. These medical kits are usually accessible to the public for emergency use. However, this also leaves the medical kits open to theft and/or misuse.
That is, locking medical kits in public venues limits access to a subset of people. During an emergency, the time needed to find a person having access to the medical kit could mean the difference between life and death for a person having a medical crisis.
Often, general security measures of the venue, public or private, are adequate to deter improper access or use of the medical kit. However, these systems tend to focus on general areas and not the medical kit, allowing for easy circumventions.
What is needed is a solution that automatically collects image and/or other data when the medical kit is accessed. Such a solution should be capable of maintaining a historical access log that contains the collected data.